Tangled Within The Web of Lies and Lust
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU OneShot Drabble The spider wraps his prey within a cocoon of silk and lies. Giving his prey false sense of safety and love. He was the spider's pet, his snack when he got peckish. Something to take out his stress on. He chose this lifestyle. Alaude


I do not own any Kuroshitsuji or D. Grayman. Another yaoi story by me but this one is a little different. Since season 2 of Kuroshitsuji started Claude's been starting to grow on me. He kind of makes me giggle a bit and I thought it would be fun to experiment. So this is a Claude x Allen fiction. I want feedback on this pairing to see if it's as good as Seballen. This is an AU so no flaming me on things ok?

_**Welcome to the Web**_

"Does this make you angry Claude? Well does it?" Alois asked mockingly to the bespectacled spider. He sat cross-legged on his chair, one foot that had just kicked off Claude's glasses. The blonde aristocrat hoped to get a rise at the usually stoic butler.

Claude picked up his glasses. He examined them to check if they were broken. He placed his perfectly not broken glasses on his face and adjusted them slightly. "No, you're highness it does not. Now please continue your studies from lessons 12 to 24."

Alois Trancy pouted that he didn't get any reaction from his only trusted servant. He folded his arms, yet he complied. He didn't need these lessons, yet that damn uncle of his as well as Claude insisted that he had to. Being an aristocrat of evil for the Queen and all. What a pain, though Claude seemed a bit…out lately. He seemed a bit distracted as of late.

"Claude…are you hiding something from me. You seem a bit out of touch lately," Alois asked smirking a bit. His clear blue eyes wander to golden ones.

Claude still had the stoic face. He looked to his master. His eyes shined a bit before bowing and saying, "Your highness, do I have any reason to lie to you or hide something from you. Now please stop stalling and go over your comprehension of the fall of the Roman Empire. I have some matters to attend to." The spider butler left the pouting earl to his studies.

* * *

Claude walked down the quiet empty hallways. He saw the triplets walking in a straight line by him holding gardening tools. Off to tend to the garden eh? That's good; the weeds were coming back with a vengeance. Vengeance. It was that he sensed when he first discovered him. He was sitting alone on an old battlefield, crying over a dead corpse of a pretty young girl. Yet he had gotten his revenge by killing her murderer, he was still empty inside. He was pure though, even though he had tasted blood of humans. He was a soul that demons necessarily sought after.

Claude tried not to smirk as he passed Hannah down the hall. She stopped and looked back to him. "You know, sooner you later the master will know of him. You can't hide him in your web forever."

Claude stopped. This time he did smirk. The usually silent melancholy maid was more clever than the triplets combined. He often wondered if they shared a half of the same brain. But that was another puzzle for tomorrow. Claude said, "His highness is more concerned with obtained Ciel Phantomhive than my personal items. He asked me why I acting a bit off lately, I've been stressed a bit."

"So you're taking your stress out on him. He's just a child you know."

"I know that Hannah. I know that. But he's more than just something to relax me, he's my little pet. I found him and gave him a home. This life style was his choice." Claude said. He then continued to his destination.

Hannah sighed. "And yet, you secretly hid him here in the dark for your pleasure. Hiding him from the master. You are a hypocrite Claude." She then went on her way to clean the dining set for tonight's dinner as she should.

* * *

Claude finally made it to his destination. His room, the quarters which his master so kindly gave him. He slowly opened the door. "I'm back…" he said.

"Master Claude!" A voice chimed. Claude's golden eyes widened as arms wrapped around his torso. The spider butler looked down as the person who embraced him looked up at him. A young adorable face, slightly ruined by a gruesome scar that went down his left eyes. Kissing his left brow was Claude's pentagram overlapping a pentacle shaped scar. His stormy grey eyes sparkled with joy; those thin yet luscious lips glistened with natural gloss.

"What are you wearing Allen?" Claude asked prying the boy, no older than 16 off his body. The boy was wearing a very familiar looking loosely fitting salmon red kimono. He wore it like Alois had done back when he was a slave to his late 'father'. On the trims on the kimono were butterflies getting caught by spider webs. The sleeves were too long for him, the neck cut showed half on his lean chest, his lean yet muscular perfect legs showing off; showing he wore no undergarment underneath he dress. It was pure torturing heaven for the spider. Dangling such prey in front of him.

Allen giggled twirling a bit. "You like it? While you were away I rummaged through the basement and found this. It was so pretty I had to wear it for you once."

Claude smirked. He placed a hand on the boy's cheek. "Yes it is quite beautiful on you." He ran his left hand through the boy slowly growing wispy grey-white hair. The hair a person could get when being truly frighten out of their wits. Allen lazily halfway closed his eyes at Claude's touch, "Master Claude," He whispered.

Claude removed his hands from the boy. "You should know not to wander the manor. You were told numerous of times to stay here. Is his highness ever discovered I stowed you away in here. He shall never trust me again."

"Oh Master Claude you're so dull!" Allen plopped himself of the soft elegant bed which took up a quarter of the room. He crossed his bare legs and folded his hands. "I feel like you have been neglecting me lately. You've been awfully clingy to his highness for quite a while. It makes me feel lonely." The white-haired teenage boy moped.

Claude smirked. He once again placed a hand over the boy's right cheek and began to caress it. "Now how can you say that?" he asked looking to Allen's grey stormy eyes. "I understand now. Why you chose to steal the kimono and flaunt it for me. You crave my attention. My my that is a bit unbecoming for you."

Allen blushed, moaning softly at his master's touch. "Master Claude, I'm sorry." He put his right hand over Claude's gloved one. He never dare to defile Master Claude with his left arm oh no. That misshapen arm that got his parents to abandoned him. The arms that saved others, yet gave him troubles and pain. It was good helpful arm, but tough to deal with.

Claude was his savior. He saved him from himself. When he looked at the corpse of Lenalee, he cried for so many nights. He wished, he wished for something to replace the pain. Claude appeared and promised him to turn pain into pleasure. Sugar into Salt. Gold into dark blue. Allen soon found himself submitting to his every will and command.

He was tangled in the web of the spider. He first had his mind poisoned and paralyzed of all fears and choices. Only Claude knew best for him. Claude was his only one, Obey Claude and you shall be rewarded. Claude had wrapped him in silk that he knitted himself, it was smooth and comfortable. Allen loved sleeping in that cocoon on silk. And slowly…Allen Walker was being eaten away. A new Allen emerged from awaking from that cocoon. The exorcist known as Allen Walker had been devoured; a new Allen had been born.

"Master Claude," Allen breathed as Claude got on top of him. The silk was soon to come. The comfort Claude gave him. Claude removed his glasses, setting them on the night table. He began to undo the boy's obi. Claude planted butterfly kisses on Allen neck as he did. Making his way up to kissing those natural glassy lips he yearned for all day. That soft kiss soon was deepen to a tender one. Claude's tongue entered Allen's mouth to claim what was his inside.

Allen moaned and groaned the muffled name of his master. He could feel hands wandering down his tummy. Making their way to his lower region. He cocoon was forming. Claude was making another silken blanket o protect him again. Claude broke the kiss, his golden eyes looking to lust-filled stormy grey ones. He would have this boy, he was his pet. His prey. His for eternity.

* * *

"Do you have to go now?" Allen whined. His bare supple young body lying on the ruffled sheets and blankets. He was too exhausted to move again. Claude had been a bit rougher this time around. "Can't you stay a while longer so we can talk?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I must test his highness on the Roman Empire. I'll see you later tonight." Claude said fixing his neck ribbon. Having complete fixed his appearance, he smoothed on this hair, making his slick again. Claude kissed the Allen's forehead. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Don't tell me what to do Claude. If you wish for me to study so much then get on your knees and beg. Wag your tail while you're at it Claude!" Alois laughed mockingly. He shoved all his textbooks on the floor, the triplet picking them up for him.

Claude remained stoic through his master's taunting. "You quiz scores was inadequate sir. If you wish to be a successful Earl of Trancy, you must have a grasp of history." His master continued to tease and mock him throughout the whole evening. As usual, as Claude was undressing Alois to his pajamas and button is nightshirt, Alois had to be difficult. Unbuttoning and buttoning. Allen was never this troublesome. He allowed himself to be undressed by Claude and being dressed by him. He was extremely loyal, very submissive.

* * *

After tucking in his highness and laying him to sleep, Claude went to his quarters. Holding a gold candelabrum, lighting a dark corridors. He passed through each hall and door. He wondered what new little surprise his Allen had in store. It was late though, later than he had wanted it be. Claude opened his bedroom door.

The room was dimly lit by, he sniffed, scented candles. He looked to the bed, Allen was once again wearing Alois' old kimono again. He was sleeping soundly, the bed decorated in rose petals, probably swiped from the garden when no one was looking. The boy liked to wander the manor, searching the crevices for secret. Prey should not wander too far from their predator though.

Claude silently strode over to the bed. He lightly placed a hand near the boy's pale scarred angelic face. He barely even touched the boy's face before his body sprang to life. His eyes still closed. He moved up, moving with Claude's gloved hand. Allen unconsciously grasp the hand and softly kissed it. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"M-Master Claude…you're late…" he said groggily. Allen had waited all evening for him master to return. He even went to the trouble of raiding the garden and basement for petals and candles. He wanted only a romantic evening with the spider butler. Yet Claude's time had been consumed.

"Forgive me Allen. His highness was being difficult again. I promise I'll make it up for you." Claude's golden eyes turned glowing red. He pinned the boy to bed, making sure he didn't struggle. But there was no reason to though. Allen never struggled, only when they had first met that fateful night. He had struggled, pathetically, but it was troublesome.

Allen looked into his eyes. He was blushing madly. "Yes, I could never stay mad you. Master…Claude…" He purred his name. Claude smirked. This boy's mind and soul belong to him. And the body was just a bonus. This boy was caught and trapped in his web; he nibbled on his soul whenever he got peckish. It was soul that kept him sane and stopped him from ripping off Alois' head. He was peaceful with Allen. Claude proceeded of stripping the boy of his garment for a late night meal.

Allen Walker was trapped in the web. The spider and wrapped the boy in a silk cocoon. Its arms massaged the Allen, giving him relaxation. Then it bit in Allen's neck, injecting its special poison to numb Allen from any pain. The spider bit into the boy, and began to suck his soul's sweet juices. Not too much though, or it might entirely devour it and the boy would be lifeless. Uselessly lifeless. The spider butler wrapped his arms around his pet prey, who as sleeping happily against him. The boy was ignorantly pleased with this lifestyle he chose, so be it.

The web was big enough for one more.

* * *

**So how was it? Dark and sexy enough? I've been in the mood to make this, Claude and Allen pairing would like just a lemon crack couple right? I don't know, but Allen would definitely be under Claude's thumb. I think I came up a pairing name for this couple. Alaude! Or is that for Alois x Claude? Well whatever. It is what it is. I support enough feedback on this and this pairing. Should I do more short stories on this? Please rate and review.**


End file.
